mugenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jenny XJ9
Jenny XJ9 es una robot adolescente de una caricatura llamada "Mi vida de robot adolescente". Ella es una chica súper héroe robot en la escuela secundaria. Ella quiere ser normal y pasa el tiempo con Brad y Tuck. Sheldon Lee está enamorado de ella, pero ella no quiere salir con él. Su madre es la señorita Wakeman, quien quiere Jenny hacerlo a su manera. En MUGEN, Jenny XJ9 fue hecha por SJJ, Rapthemonkey9, Mugenfan Alerkina4, aunque Mugenfan está rehaciendo su versión y la versión nueva de CyberAkumaTv ( la cancelada de Madoldcrow1105), se terminó en un corto período de tiempo y que tiene la plantilla EoH de ella qu y alerkina4. Version de SJJ Archivo:SJJ.gif Esta versión de Jenny utiliza el Meg Man: Robot Master Mayhem como base de sprites. El personaje está en silencio, excepto con algunos efectos de sonido especial y no funciona con personajes que pueden agarrar, hacer combos, o tienen accidentes mortales y similares, debido a la ausencia de hitboxes de ciertas animaciones. El personaje también está muy dominado, siendo capaz de derrotar rápidamente a los personajes más defensivos, y no requiere ningún tipo de energía para activar sus ataques hiper. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt Hypers Big Blast - a+b) Archivo:Jenny_special_1_big_blast_(1).gif Smackdown - a+c) Archivo:Jenny_special_2_smackdown.gif Ball Bounce - b+c) Archivo:Jenny_ball_bounce.gif Ayudante XJ8 - x+y) Archivo:Jenny_XJ8.gif Version de Mugenfan (Vieja) Archivo:Jenny_121.gif La versión de Mugenfan es un spriteswap de Kitty Katswell, y sólo funciona en MUGEN 1.0 debido a esto. Es notablemente cuenta con algunos de los sprites de Jenny SJJ en ella. A diferencia de la versión de SJJ, esta versión cuenta con sonidos de la serie, así como las referencias de Daniel. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Robot Spin - B, DB, D, x/y Ninjago Spin - B, DB, D, a/b 'Hypers' combo blasters - F, DF, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) Archivo:Jenny_gun.gif hyper combo attack - B, DB, D, DF, F, x+a (uses 1000 power) Archivo:Jenny_hyper_attack.gif Daniel Scream - B, DB, D, DB, B, z (uses 1000 power) Archivo:Jenny_daniel_scream.gif Finisher - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, s (1/4 health or less) (uses 3000 power) Version de Mugenfan (Nueva) Archivo:JennyIdleRamanV2.gif Mugenfan planea reeditar su version con una nueva, recopilando con las partes del Jenny de Madoldcrow1105, pero antes de eso,CyberAkumaTvChars hizo esa la reedicion. Version de rapthemonkey9 Rapthemonkey9 hizo una Jenny XJ9. Utiliza la plantilla de DC y utiliza sprites del juego'' Nicktoons Freeze Frame Frenzy''. Está un poco mal hecha. Version de Kyle108 Al igual que la versión de Rapthemonkey9, utiliza la plantilla de DC con diferentes sprites. No tiene sonido, pero su atacante sí. Edicion de Kyle108 Kyle108 está editando su Jenny mientras usa Kung Fu Man como base para su Former Fight! (Screenpack). Version de CyberAkumaTv CyberAkumaTvChars hizo su versión,era la versión de Madoldcrow1105 utilizando la plantilla MVC2 : EoH y se puede utilizar tanto en Winmugen y MUGEN 1.0, lo increíble de este personaje es que tiene la codificación original, pero el de Mordecai (Madoldcrow1105) no se utiliza la codificación y se ha eliminado completamente. Especiales y Hypers han añadido, los HitDefs se han fijado, pero esta versión no tiene una burla y era una beta, hasta que pasó una versión estable y la IA es brutal medio. 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch 'Specials' Mode Fly - x+y (Max 500 power) Magnetic ShockWave - D,F,B,x+y Drill Electric - D,F,B,a+b '' ''Alert Asteroids (Rocks)- D,F,B,c Energy Laser- D,F,B,b '' ''Aerial Enegry Laser - D,F,B,b Ice Laser- D,F,B,a Aerial Ice Laser- D,F,B,b 'Hypers' Super Magnetic ShockWave Level 1 - D,F,B,x+z (uses 1000 power) Super Random Ball Electric - D,F,B,y+b (uses 2000 power) Super Magnetic ShockWave Level 2 - D,F,B,x+a (uses 2000 power) Super Magnetic ShockWave Level 3 - D,F,B,a+b+c (uses 3000 power) Gigant Drill Electric - D,F,B,b+z (uses 1250 power) Super Alert Asteroids- D,F,B,a+z (uses 1000 power) Super Combo- D,F,B,x+c (uses 1000 power and selected team single) Super Energy Blaster- D,F,B,x+y+z (uses 2000 power) Super Aerial Energy Blaster- F,B,x+y+z (uses 2000 power) '' '' Version de Madoldcrow1105 Madoldcrow1105 fue la creación de un personaje de Jenny, pero luego lo canceló junto a Patrick, el Rey Dedede y otros. pero él reveló que él se reiniciará tanto a ella como Patrick. Más tarde fue lanzado como el personaje inacabado, y extrañamente tiene codificación de Mordecai, posiblemente porque Madoldcrow1105 utiliza a Mordecai como base para su inacabada Jenny. También utiliza los comandos de Rigby. Version de TheGamer12345 Archivo:XJ9JENNYTG12345.gif Este personaje fue utilizados sprites de Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots para el Nintendo DS y es un spriteswap de Kung Fu Man. Version de Alerkina4 Jenny stance.gif La versión de Alerkina4 es un spriteswap de Winnie The PoohCategoría:Héroes Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Robots Categoría:Personajes de los 2000's Categoría:Personajes de Nickelodeon Categoría:Personajes de Caricaturas Categoría:Personajes de Shows de TV